Onegai! Onee-san!
by tamerlan110
Summary: Немного надуманная сцена, как Кей мог вернуть воспоминания о Мидзухо. Мне в своё время весьма зашла 11 серия, и я подумал почему бы живущей(или навещающей?) в его подсознании сестрёнке не помочь брату?


Этот дом... Город. Кей Кусанаги не видел это место со времени как он в последний раз остановился. Да, это было тогда, год назад. Та остановка была странной, до этого момента он ничего не помнил о ней, считая её подобной остальным. Но сейчас многие детали открылись ему вновь. Тень сестры, дыхание пустоты, и ещё что-то. Что-то, что вытащило его. Вытащило и оставило пустоту в сердце. Кей огляделся. На вид это место ничем не отличалось от его старой квартиры. Теперь его уже не заботила реальность этого места, ему нужны были ответы. Быстро покинув свой дом, он пошёл вперёд по уже давно знакомой дороге. К той единственной, что могла их дать.

В глаза бросилось разительное отличие - если в прошлый раз здесь светило солнце, то теперь он находился под звёздным небосводом тёмно-лазурного неба. В лицо дул лёгкий ветер - этот мир явно заигрывал с ним. В прошлый раз он затягивал его словно трясина, а теперь, лишь просто и непринуждённо вёл за руку, словно намекая, что он здесь ненадолго. Улицы были абсолютно пустые, хотя в некоторых окнах горел свет. Пару раз Кею казалось, что вокруг него появляются и исчезают чьи-то тени. Это было довольно жутко, но ему удалось быстро подавить это чувство. В конце концов, он здесь не для того, чтобы бояться.

Вот впереди появилась крыша его старой школы. Приглядевшись он увидел, что одинокая фигура уже ждёт его там. Он ускорил ход, пройдя вдоль никем не охраняемых ворот, поднявшись вдоль лестницы он остановился позади той, что его ждала.

-Ты хотела меня видеть... Сестра.  
-Нет брат... - Козуэ повернулась к брату. К его удивлению, её пустые глаза теперь были такими же как и при жизни. Возможно даже ещё более живыми, пускай это и была лишь иллюзия. -Ты очень долго сдерживал своё сердце. Твоё тело забыло многое, но душе так просто не прикажешь. Она жаждет вернуть то, что ей принадлежит по праву. Безнадёжное смирение твоего тела привело, к тому, что душа в своём отчаяние вновь отыскала дорогу в этот мир.  
-Это значит...  
-Да. Ты вновь остановился. Не бойся, скоро тебя здесь не будет. Возможно даже, что ты вновь забудешь всё, что видел здесь. Но, кое-что ты забывать не должен. Вспомни брат.  
-Что?! Что я должен вспомнить? Скажи мне сестра, пожалуйста!  
-Знаешь а они, странные... Те кто забрал их у тебя. Считают себя владыками вселенной. Думают, что им покорны время, пространство... Но очень многое им ещё не ведомо, да и подвластно им отнюдь не всё. Порой одна маленькая вещь, один небольшой нюанс может расстроить даже планы великих. Ответ у тебя в кармане, Кей.

Парень быстро вытащил небольшую красную коробку. Печенье "Pochy". Он какоё-то время разглядывал её, его взгляд становился то туманным то резко сосредоточённым. Наконец хаос его мыслей отступил и глаза обрели небывалую до селе ясность. По щеке Козуэ скользнула едва заметная улыбка.  
-Да я вспомнил. Сенсей... Мидзухо... Но почему сейчас сестра? Почему? Ведь я уже потерял её и давно.  
-Никогда не зарекайся брат. Не повторяй моих ошибок. Моя жизнь была недолгой и пустой. И после нашей прошлой встречи, я осознала, что не хочу, что бы так жил и ты. Я знаю, когда ни будь, ты как и все люди вернёшься сюда. Но пожалуйста, пока это не случилось, постарайся не останавливаться. Тогда я услышала это от вас с Мидзухо, и теперь здесь я повторю это: Не сдавайся, брат. Пожалуйста не сдавайся, и не останавливайся. Продолжай двигаться, двигаться вперёд, за себя, и за меня тоже...

Кей увидел, что его тело растворяется, он просыпался.  
-Козуэ, постой! Ты так и не сказала, зачем?  
-Всё, что ты должен был здесь узнать, ты узнал. Остальное за тобой. Сайонара, брат.

Кей проснулся в клинике своего дяди. Позавтракав и одевшись, он отправился в школу где его судьба уже ждала его.

Прошло несколько дней. Закатное зарево скрылось за горизонтом. В домах и на улицах горели золотым светом фонари. Треск сверчков изредка прерывался стуком колёс проезжающего вдалеке поезда. Этим обычным осенним вечером два любящих сердца в страстных объятиях слились воедино в одном из домов засыпающего города. В это время странная звезда расчертила небо в очередной раз унося мать и сестру Кусанаги Мидзухо прочь от голубой планеты. Но даже из иллюминатора их космического корабля не было видно той картины которой любовался дувший в округе Ветер. Он весело пронёсся вдоль рисовых полей и железной дороги, озорно постучав в кабину едва не заснувшего машиниста. Напевая ему одному ведомую песню, Ветер танцевал кружа траву и ускоряя озарённые лунным светом волны озера Кидзаки. Наконец, поднявшись к облакам и взглянув к звёздам Ветер тихо прошептал едва различимым голосом молодой девушки: "Вот так, у вас есть космический флот а у нас, хи-хи, печеньки. Что ж, до встречи и пожалуйста, не обижайте братика!"


End file.
